A typical oil and gas wellhead may product a mixture of gas, liquid, and sometimes solid material. Sampling this multi-phase material from a pressurized pipe can be difficult, as material in solid, liquid, or gaseous phases cannot be reliably extracted in proportion to their actual presence in a pipe. Specifically, the ratio of liquid to gas within the pipe can be difficult to measure using various probes, especially in high flow rates.